


he said yes daddy, i do

by bangyababy, Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Porn Star Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, By doing a porn together, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Feminization, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light D/s, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned Steve/Thor (because they do porn), NSFW Art, Porn Star Steve Rogers, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, With kinks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: “How would you feel about getting in front of the camera today?”Bucky blinked. “Excuse me?”“We’re short on talent today. It’s a standard scene, all you have to do is put Steve over your knee and let him do the rest.”“Steve?” Bucky asked dumbly, knowing full well which Steve Strange was talking about. It was the same Steve that Bucky had been crushing on since he started working at Strange Star Productions.Or, Bucky makes a porn and gets the guy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 305
Collections: Bottom Steve Rogers Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome our entry for the bottom steve rogers fest!  
> Art by the ever talented call_me_kayyyyy, and words by bangyababy.  
> Beta'd by the amazing NachoDiablo. 
> 
> The title comes from Feeling Myself by Nicki Minaj ft. Beyonce. 
> 
> I originally started this story for another fest that I had to drop out of, so I am so pleased I could pick it back up and that kay chose my prompt! I hope you all enjoy the porn and get a little distraction from the world at large.

When Bucky graduated from the New York Film Academy, he never imagined that he’d get a job so quickly. Bucky was talented behind the camera, all of his professors said they saw great things for him and looked forward to seeing what he would create. 

If only they could see him now. 

After graduation, Bucky had been approached by a small studio he’d never heard of with a job offer. It took a two-second Google search to figure out why that was—they were a _porn_ studio. The offer was good, and the head hunter seemed sincere in his praise for Bucky’s independent and student works, so here he was almost a year later with Strange Star Productions. 

Bucky stood off to the side while the final touches were being put on the set. It wasn’t really necessary for him to be here, because he worked in editing, but Bucky always liked to get a first-hand look at what they were creating. 

“All right, bring the boys in,” the director, Strange, shouted. Someone rushed over and whispered something in Strange’s ear. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Strange barked. 

Strange huffed and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Bucky. “You,” he accused, putting Bucky on edge. “You into dudes?”

Bucky squared his shoulders, ready to fight even though they were about to film a gay porn. “I am.” 

“Good.” Strange nodded curtly. “How would you feel about getting in front of the camera today?” 

Bucky blinked. “Excuse me?”

“We’re short on talent today. It’s a standard scene, all you have to do is put Steve over your knee and let him do the rest.” 

“Steve?” Bucky asked dumbly, knowing full well which Steve Strange was talking about. It was the same Steve that Bucky had been crushing on since he started working at Strange Star Productions. 

“Yeah, Steve Rogers, the only half of today’s talent that bothered to show up. You’re clean, right?” 

Bucky nodded. Even working in production for porn required regular screenings for STIs and STDs. 

“So is he, so no problem there. Steve’s a switch, so if we need to we can work with your preference, but I will say Steve really shines as a bottom.” Strange sighed then, clearly seeing the terrified look on Bucky’s face. “Look, kid, if you’re uncomfortable, I get it. But how about you talk to Steve first and see how you feel?” Strange turned his head to the side and barked over his shoulder for someone to get Steve before turning back to Bucky. “And kid, if you do this you can expect to be paid your regular rate, talent rate, and a nice bonus on top of it.”

Bucky watched Strange walk away, shouting at the staff as he went and tried to process what just happened. 

They wanted him to have sex with Steve Rogers, his ridiculous crush, in front of the entire production staff. Sure, he could use the extra money, film school was _not_ cheap, and he already knew his credibility in production was going to take a hit for even being on a porn set, but to be in front of the camera? 

Oh God, would he have to edit his own scene? There was no way he could get through this without someone realizing how bad he had it for Steve. And after it was put on the internet, there would be billions of eyes bearing witness to Bucky making a fool out of himself. 

Bucky was still spiraling when Steve walked in wearing a pair of tight gray sweats and nothing else. He was smiling softly at the production crew and when his eyes landed on Bucky they seemed to light up. Every thought Bucky had was replaced with, “I want Steve Rogers to look at me like that forever.” 

“So you’re going to be my co-star for the day?” 

“Uh,” Bucky said intelligently and Steve’s smile turned supportive. 

“Hey, I’m teasing,” Steve said. “I know this was not what you were expecting to do today.” 

Bucky chuckled at that. “No, not exactly.” 

“It’s a big decision, being in front of the camera. No one will blame you if you say no. It has a lot of consequences and you have to be prepared for that.” 

“I’m not worried about anyone seeing,” Bucky told him. Steve cocked his head to the side, and Bucky clarified. “Even working production in porn changes people’s view of you, and not just from a personal standpoint, but from a professional one, too.” 

Steve nodded. “But you’re still hesitant.” 

“All these people, the lights…” Bucky looked around. “I’m not sure I could, uh, you know, perform?” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I get that. My first time, we had to re-do the scene like six times, I was so nervous.” 

“How’d you get through it?” 

“Well, I had a really understanding co-star. He put me at ease a lot and didn’t make me feel bad for being unsure of myself.” Steve reached out slowly, watching Bucky carefully before he set his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I know first-hand how you must be feeling right now, Buck, and like I said, if you’re uncomfortable, you’re uncomfortable. No one will be mad at you. But if you agree, I promise I’ll do everything I can to take care of you.” 

Bucky swallowed thickly. He _did_ need the money, and Steve was so calm and reassuring. Before he could think anything more of it, Bucky found himself saying, “I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Steve’s eyes lit up again, just like they had earlier and Bucky thought he’d probably agree to anything if Steve kept looking at him like that. 

“Yeah, I will.” 

Steve pulled him into a hug and said, “Don’t worry Bucky, I’m gonna be with you the whole time.”

After that, there was a flurry of activity, and the next thing Bucky knew he was being whisked off to make-up, script in hand, while every person around him gave him a new set of instructions, asked him questions, and made sure he knew protocol. He was led to a bathroom and told to clean the pipes out so he didn’t come too quickly on set and then he was left alone for twenty minutes.

His face was given a light treatment, mainly concealer for the circles under his eyes. His hair which had grown a little long over the past few months was pushed back away from his face as someone added a little more scruff to his five o’clock shadow. 

When his make-up was done Darcy, the head of the costume department, came in and gave a low whistle. 

“You clean up real nice Barnes, but I’m gonna need you to drop ’em,” she said, glancing at his belt buckle.

“Why?” Bucky asked, suspicious but still doing as she asked. 

She snorted. “It’s porn, your dick is gonna be on camera so I gotta make sure it’s pretty to look at.” 

“You’re not going to wax me, are you?” 

“We’ll see,” she said with a smirk. “Now lemme see the goods.” 

Bucky felt like he should have been more embarrassed to stand in front of Darcy with his pants around his ankles waiting to pass inspection, but at this point, everything else was so bizarre and this was something he’d actually done before, in a manner of speaking. 

“Oh, you are going to make Steve one very happy boy,” Darcy chirped, eyes never straying from his cock. “ _Very_ happy. That thing is a work of art. And you’ve framed it so beautifully, too.”

He did feel a little embarrassment then. Bucky knew he was larger than a lot of guys, but no one had ever looked at him with such open admiration before. 

“Honestly, I don’t need to do a thing here.” She turned around and rummaged through a wardrobe stack. “Here, this is your costume. No underwear.” 

Bucky took the garments and raised an eyebrow. “A suit?” 

Darcy smirked. “Gotta look the part, _Daddy_. Now get changed, we need you on set.” 

As if on autopilot Bucky did as he was told. He put on the slacks and shirt, working up the buttons to just below his collar bone, before shrugging on the suit jacket. The whole outfit was a little tight, but he supposed that was part of the point. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and froze. He had read the premise of the scene, bratty sub gets “punished” by his Daddy. He’d worked on a fair few of the same variation, and hell, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d watched some for his own personal pleasure before. It wasn’t his normal thing, but he wasn’t against it either. But hearing Darcy call him Daddy? Seeing how he looked in the mirror? Thinking about Steve calling him Daddy? Suddenly this was all very real, and _very_ overwhelming. 

There was a knock on the door and Bucky jumped, bumping into the dressing table. 

“Just a minute!” he called, scrambling to pick up the fallen bottles. 

“Bucky?” someone called softly through the door, and he realized it was Steve. “Can I come in?”

“Sure!” Bucky called through the door and it opened a moment later. Steve stopped short in the doorway when he saw Bucky, his mouth falling open and closing a few times. 

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see a guy before his first porn?” Bucky joked weakly, trying to break the awkward atmosphere and Steve gave a little laugh. 

“Sorry,” he said, stepping more fully into the dressing room. “I just wanted to come by and see how you’re doing and also let you know about a few changes to the scene?”

“Changes?” Bucky repeated and Steve nodded.

“Originally the script was for your character to be pretty dom, but given the circumstances, we thought it would be better if you were more…indulgent, that way I can guide you through it more.” 

“We?”

At this Steve blushed. “Me, mainly. Everything else will be the same, I’ll still be a handful, only this time Daddy’s going to let me.” 

Bucky’s brain went white as he tried to process what Steve just said to him but all he could think of was Steve saying “ _Daddy’s going to let me_ ,” with that wicked little smile. 

“Okay, yeah, I can work with that.” 

Steve’s smile turned teasing, and he stepped forward, leaning into Bucky’s space to husk, “I’m glad to hear you say that, Daddy.” 

He pulled back just as quickly as he came, leaving Bucky wanting to chase after him. “Strange wants us to start in ten. The only thing set in stone is the opening, after that, we can go anywhere really.” 

Bucky nodded and glanced down at the script he had been given. 

“Do you want some help going through it?” Steve asked. 

He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. “No, I think if anything that’ll make me more nervous.” 

Steve nodded. “I understand. A lot of times with porn it’s better to just kinda go with the flow, so that’s fine. I’ll leave you to it, but I’ll see you out there.” He turned to leave, but then stopped to say, “I’m really happy to be working with you, Buck.” 

“Thanks Steve. I’m glad to help you out,” Bucky replied softly. Steve gave him one last smile and then left the room, leaving Bucky alone to look over the script

As far as scripts went it was considerably short, and he’d read three times over before getting up to pace the small length of the room. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried saying some of his lines but he just felt like an idiot. Hopefully, when he was saying them to Steve they wouldn’t sound so cheesy. At least there were only a few lines he had to say in the first place. 

Before Bucky knew it, someone was knocking on the door and telling him it was time to start shooting. Bucky stood up, took a deep breath, and gave himself one last pep talk in the mirror before heading out the room. 

“Barnes,” Strange came over to him immediately. “How you feeling, kid?” 

“Uhm,” Bucky swallowed. “Okay?” 

Strange laughed at that. “Yeah, I get it, it’s pretty nerve wracking. Listen, as long as you get those first few lines out, Steve can take care of the rest, just be sure he doesn’t get too out of line, you get what I’m saying?” 

“Sort of?” 

“You know his safe words and he knows yours?” 

“Yes,” Bucky confirmed. 

“Good,” Strange nodded. “Don’t be afraid to go a little hard on him during the spanking scene. He can take it.” 

With that Strange released him and turned to the room at large. “Let’s do this, everyone!” 

The scene was to begin with Bucky “working” at the computer in a home office, and then Steve would come in looking for attention and after a brief spanking interlude, Bucky was to fuck him into the couch. 

Everyone got to their places, and Bucky sat at the desk, his clothes feeling too tight and his skin too hot. He began typing on the computer, focusing way too hard on the screen to avoid accidentally looking at a camera. Suddenly, Steve was next to him, sitting on the desk and leaning into his space, snapping him out of his concentration. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Steve greeted and Bucky almost choked before he remembered himself. 

“Hi,” Bucky started and then remembered his line. “Did you need something?” 

“You know, you’re not being very nice to me, leaving me all alone when I just want to spend time with you.” 

“Well, I have to work, baby. I can spend time with you later.” Bucky cleared his throat a little at the end, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. 

“But Daddy,” Steve sighed, looking petulant, and then finished his line. But Bucky didn’t hear it, because he was too busy realizing from that look alone he was in trouble. Fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to deny this man _anything_. 

His reverence must have shown on his face because suddenly Strange was yelling, “Cut!” and the moment was broken. Bucky pulled back and blinked as the make-up people came in and began to make a few touch ups “Bucky, you’re doing great, but you gotta loosen up a little. It’s just sex.” 

“Right, of course.” 

Strange walked away and Steve smiled at him. “You really are doing a good job.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled back.

“Alright, let’s do it again.” Strange waved his hand in the air and everyone got back into position. 

Bucky turned back to the computer and started typing away, but truly he was just writing his lines. He heard the door open, and glanced up once but schooled his face to remain neutral. 

Steve approached the desk and Bucky still didn’t look up. 

“Hi Daddy,” Steve greeted slyly, hopping up onto the desk. 

“Do you need something?” Bucky asked, clacking away. 

Steve pouted. “You know, you’re not being very nice to me, leaving me all alone when I just want to spend time with you.” 

“Well, I have to work, baby. I can spend time with you later.” 

“But _Daddy,_ ” Steve whined, wriggling on the desk, drawing attention to those incredible tits. “I want you _now_.” Bucky knew it was a scene for a porn, but Jesus, he really wanted to give Steve what he wanted. 

“Later,” Bucky replied, remembering himself, and his line. Steve huffed, slipping off the desk and then the laptop Bucky was typing on suddenly closed shut, nearly taking his fingers with it.

Bucky tried his best to look stern when his gaze flicked up into Steve’s pouting face. “Now, baby, you want to explain to me what this is all about?” 

Steve glanced down and bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just miss you is all.” 

Bucky sighed and stood up in his chair, feeling a little self conscious about how hard his dick already was, but then again, this was porn. “I suppose I have been a little preoccupied, and for that I’m sorry.” He leaned in to bracket Steve on the desk. “But that’s no excuse for your behavior. You know Daddy is going to have to punish you, don’t you, baby?” 

Steve’s eyes flicked up to Bucky’s wide and playful. “I know, Daddy. I’m sorry.” 

On a whim, Bucky reached up and took Steve’s chin in his hand. “Oh, baby, you will be.” 

It was brief, but something heated flashed across Steve’s face and then he was breathing, “What are you going to do to me?” 

Bucky leaned in, conscious of the camera angle, and said, “I’m going to spank your pretty ass red and then after you’ve shown me what a good boy you can be, I’ll give you my cock.” Steve groaned and Bucky smirked. “That’s what you’re after, isn’t it? Just want something to fill you up?” He reached down to squeeze Steve’s ass and, fuck it felt even better than it looked. 

“ _Please_ , Daddy. I’ll be good. I promise.” 

“I know you will, baby,” Bucky replied, pulling back. “ _After_ you’ve been punished. Now take your clothes off and lean over the arm of the couch.” 

Steve bit his lip and looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes and answered, “Yes, Daddy,” before making a big show of stripping off his shirt and tight grey joggers. He was, of course, wearing no underwear. The globes of his ass jiggled as he walked over to the couch, bending over so his hardened cock was clearly visible to the camera. 

Bucky unbuttoned his shirt to his navel as he walked over to Steve. His hands roamed over his ass, palming the cheeks firmly as he spoke. “Now, you know Daddy hates to punish you, don’t you, baby?” 

Steve hummed his agreement, and Bucky continued, “But what you did just now was unacceptable. You understand me?” He gave Steve’s ass a light smack. 

“I do, Daddy, I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are, but you still need to learn your lesson. Fifteen spanks, and I want you to count them. You don’t count, you get an extra, understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky said and he could swear he saw Steve shiver. He wished that he could see Steve’s face but unfortunately it wasn’t in the cards. He took a breath and steeled himself, trying to ignore the camera that had moved in closer. He took a step to the side to allow the camera to get a better view of Steve’s ass, but also to get a little more leverage for spanking him. 

“You ready, baby?” Bucky asked. 

“Been ready.” 

Bucky gave him a cursory smack. “You gonna be good, now?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Bucky nodded to himself, and then on instinct gave Steve’s ass cheek a little reassuring squeeze before he pulled his hand back and spanked him. 

“One!” Steve gasped out and Bucky smiled as Steve’s check instantly smarted. He hit him again and Steve counted, two, three, four, five. By the time they reached ten, Steve was shaking, trying to hold himself up, his ass a beautiful shade of red that made Bucky want to get his lips on it. 

He had completely forgotten they were being filmed. Solely focused on getting Steve to make those little hitching noises. 

“Eleven!” Steve shouted, and Bucky desperately wished he could see Steve’s face. He could imagine him biting his lip, eyes closed in pleasure, pleasure that _Bucky_ had given him.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Bucky soothed. “Taking your punishment so good for Daddy, aren’t you?” He delivered spank twelve, and waited for Steve to count, before he continued. “Such a good boy, being so sweet for me.” 

The final three blows were delivered in quick succession, and Steve cried out at the last one. Bucky let his hands roam over Steve’s reddened ass, smiling at the heat his cheeks were radiating. 

“That’s my baby boy,” Bucky praised, kneeling down to spread Steve’s cheeks and get a look at his hole. “Taking his punishment so well. I bet you came in here looking to get spanked, didn’t you baby? You like it when Daddy punishes you, don’t you?” 

“No,” Steve whined, but it was clearly a lie. Bucky leaned in and bit Steve on the ass cheek, and Steve cried out. 

“Don’t lie to Daddy, baby,” Bucky admonished. “You like it when it hurts, don’t you? Come on, tell Daddy the truth. I bet you wish I’d given you twenty instead of fifteen. I bet you wouldn’t want me to stop until I made you cry, isn’t that right, baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve agreed, dutifully. 

“Mhm,” Bucky agreed. “You like to see me get worked up.” 

“Love it, Daddy. I love it when you’re mean to me.” 

Bucky chuckled, and without warning he pressed two fingers into Steve, knowing he was already stretched out and ready to go. Steve gasped and Bucky laughed again. “Like when I’m mean like this?” 

“Yes,” Steve hissed pushing back. “Gimme more, Daddy, I can take it, c’mon.” 

Bucky made a big show of fingering Steve open, trying not to be conscious of the camera angles around them. Instead, he focused on Steve’s breathing, on making him squirm and moan. They continued the dirty talk as Bucky pumped and twisted his fingers in and out until he got the signal off camera to bring it home. 

He pulled away and Steve huffed and pouted at the loss, wiggling his butt to entice Bucky to stick something back in him.

“Come on baby, come get Daddy ready for you to sit on his cock,” Bucky said, pulling Steve off the arm of the couch. 

Steve stood up and grinned, reaching for Bucky’s belt and immediately falling to his knees, looking up at Bucky with those big blue eyes the whole time. There was a brief moment where Bucky was seriously concerned he was going to come right there but thankfully Steve seemed to sense this and surreptitiously squeezed the base of Bucky’s cock through his pants, holding off his orgasm. 

His pants were down around his ankles when Steve got his mouth on him, and Bucky saw stars. He had to keep his hands to mainly himself so he wouldn’t get in the way of the shot, but still watching Steve’s plump red lips slide up and down his cock, he couldn’t help run an encouraging hand through his hair. 

“That’s it,” Bucky told him. “Get me nice and wet.” 

Steve knew exactly how to bring Bucky right to the brink, then pull back before he came. An unfortunate standard in porn was how ridiculously long the blow jobs last. Not that Bucky was complaining per se, but after fifteen minutes of Steve sucking his dick, he was starting to feel less pleasure and more concern for Steve’s un-cushioned knees. 

Eventually Strange signaled them and Bucky pulled Steve off of him. “You ready for this cock, baby?” Steve nodded eagerly and Bucky pulled him to his feet, then moved back to the couch. 

Steve took the lead from there and pushed Bucky down on the cushions. “I wanna ride you Daddy. Please?” He fluttered his eyes lashes. 

Bucky pretended to think. “Hmm, you did take your punishment well, so I suppose you deserve a treat.” He spread his legs wider but then he caught a camera out of the corner of his eye, clearly zooming in on his dick. The reality of the situation instantly hit Bucky. He had just spanked Steve on camera, his dick was sucked on film, he was being called Daddy and _liking_ it and now he was about to fuck Steve for the entire world to see. Fucking hell, he was never going to get away from this, this was _forever_. 

He tensed, his gaze flicking to Steve. Steve gave him a quick once over and then spun around to yell, “Cut!” 

“That’s my line,” Strange barked back, but turned to the room and repeated the sentiment. 

“I need ten, please,” Steve said, arm outstretched for the robe being offered, but his gaze on Bucky. He thanked the PA handing him the robe then turned back to Bucky and pulled him off the couch. 

Someone shoved a robe into Bucky’s hand and he took it with a grateful look before Steve slipped a hand into his and led him off set. 

They didn’t speak until they got to their destination, which turned out to be the green room. Steve pulled him inside and then shut the door before turning to face him. Bucky kept thinking about how warm Steve’s palm was again his. 

“You looked like you could use a minute,” Steve said, an encouraging smile on his face. “What we just did must have been pretty overwhelming and definitely scary, and you’re well within your rights to back out now, no pressure. Buck, I gotta tell you that we’re doing _great_ out there. But if it’s too much, it’s too much. If you say we’re done, then we’re done.” 

Bucky gnashed his teeth trying to figure out how to explain to Steve what he was feeling without being rude.

“I can go, if you want to be alone,” Steve said softly, his hand finally pulling away. Bucky tightened his grip, stopping him. 

“No, please stay.” 

Steve nodded and walked them over to the only couch in the studio that hadn’t been fucked on. 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

Bucky sighed. “It’s just…I think, and don’t take this the wrong way but, I just realized I’m probably never going to work outside of porn again. This was just supposed to be a pit stop on the long and unlikely road to an Oscar. Now the best I can hope for is an AVN.”

Steve laughed and Bucky’s gaze snapped to him. “You didn’t offend me, don’t worry. I don’t think most people’s first choice in career is porn, Bucky. But it’s honest work at the end of the day. Sure, most people don’t see it that way, but there’s no reason why you can’t still work towards your dreams. There is life after porn.” 

“What did you want to do?” Bucky asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“I mean, I assume you were one of the people who didn’t want to do porn as a first choice?” 

“Oh.” Steve blinked and then looked down at the floor, a little shy. “I wanted to be an artist.” 

“Wanted?”

“Want, I suppose,” Steve sighed and looked back up at Bucky. “It’s been a rough year for me, creatively speaking.” 

Bucky nodded in sympathy, knowing exactly how that felt. 

“And hey, feel free to say no, but I’ve always wanted to draw you. You have such amazing bone structure. Would you ever consider posing for me? No pressure of course.” 

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh. “Steve, after today, how could I say no?” 

“Very easily, if you wanted to,” Steve replied, knocking their shoulders together. 

“Well, I’m saying yes.” 

Steve grinned and Bucky found himself grinning back, wishing Steve would always look at him like this. “Thank you.” 

They looked at each other a while longer before Bucky made a decision. “I think I’m ready to finish the scene.” 

Steve’s eyebrows came together. “You sure?” 

Bucky blew out a breath. Steve was right. He could still work towards his dreams. Maybe it would take him a little longer to get there, but the only thing that would be stopping him from trying was himself. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Steve nodded and they stood up and went back to set, hand in hand. 

—

Things for Bucky more or less stayed the same after his scene with Steve. He still worked production, still edited the same assholes, and still lusted after Steve from afar. In fact, his infatuation seemed to have increased tenfold since the movie. Bucky was pretty sure Steve had ruined him for all other men. 

But then, about a month later Bucky was called into Strange’s office. 

“How would you feel about coming on as talent?”

“Huh?”

“Turns out people really like you,” Strange explained. “Stark wants to make a series with you. Two more videos to start with, and then see how it goes from there. Now, I know it’s a big leap but—”

“Would I be working with Steve?” Bucky interrupted.

Strange raised an eyebrow. “Yes, it would be you and Steve.” 

Bucky nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed. “Okay. I’ll do it. But only if it’s with Steve.” 

Half an hour and a stack of paperwork later, Bucky was leaving Strange’s office with a new contract. As he left the building, he was surprised to find Steve waiting out front. 

“Bucky,” Steve greeted, coming to meet him.

“Hey, Steve, you working today?” 

“Oh, uh, no.” Steve was blushing and Bucky smiled at how adorable he was. “I heard about the deal and I just—wanted to see you? Is that weird? Oh fuck, this is so weird, I’m so sorry. This was a bad idea, I understand if you want to back out of the contract, or well if you even signed it, but I shouldn’t have —”

“Steve,” Bucky cut in with a laugh. “It’s fine. It’s not weird. And I did sign the contract.” 

“It’s not?” Steve asked, then seemed to register the rest of Bucky’s words. “Wait, you did? You signed it?” 

“Yeah. I mean the money’s good, and my co-star is pretty amazing, so how could I say no?”

If possible, Steve blushed even brighter. Bucky wished he could pull Steve into his arms and kiss it off his skin. 

“Hey, you wanna go get lunch? Celebrate my new deal? My treat.” 

Steve shook his head and Bucky’s heart sank a little. “Nah, I’m paying. That’s kinda why I came over here, actually.” 

Bucky’s sinking heart fluttered back to life. “Oh, that’s really nice Steve, thank you.” 

“I know a really great mac and cheese place, if you’re up for it.” 

“Sounds great,” Bucky told him. “Lead the way.” 

They chatted amiably as they walked. After they’d gotten to the restaurant and ordered, Steve turned to look at him seriously. 

“I hope this isn’t weird to say, but I’m really happy to be working with you, Buck.” 

Bucky smiled back. “Not weird. If I had to do porn with anyone, I’m glad it’s you.” 

Before Bucky could process how fucking out of line his own comment was, Steve’s cheeks were pinking up again and he was stammering out a thank you. Bucky watched him out of the corner of his eye as took a sip of water, wondering how the hell he was going to get through the next two movies without completely falling in love with Steve Rogers. 

—


	2. Chapter 2

Two more movies turned into three and before Bucky knew what was happening, he and Steve had starred in six films together in the space of three months. Each time Bucky was more and more worried that it would be obvious how utterly gone he was for Steve on camera, but after each movie when no one came to fire him for being unprofessional he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He and Steve were hanging out outside of work now too. They watched sports on Bucky’s couch and drank beer, Steve joined Bucky’s friends for trivia nights at the bar, Bucky ended up posing for several of Steve’s friends and on one memorable occasion, a class Steve was teaching. They went running in the park together and spotted each other in the gym. They went to brunch, lunch, dinner, and even breakfast on a few occasions and often cooked together. They were plastered all over each other’s Insta’s. 

But they were just _friends_ Bucky insisted to his group chat. Despite the fact that Bucky spent most of his free time with Steve, they’d never done anything that could be considered romantic off screen. And they never stayed the night at each other’s houses, except _once_ when they’d gotten drunk off tequila playing some Netflix drinking game and Steve was way too plastered to get home. 

They had giggled themselves silly as they stumbled into Bucky’s bed. Steve had instantly burrowed into Bucky’s arms, and Bucky, being just as drunk as Steve was, didn’t question a thing, simply happy to hold Steve as they fell asleep. But in the morning Bucky woke with a terrible headache and the distinct feeling that if he had to let Steve go he would start to cry. 

Bucky thought he had just been a little too drunk still, but as the weeks passed, the feeling never truly went away. He couldn’t keep living his life with Steve just out of reach. 

So when Strange presented Bucky with a new contract for three more films, Bucky shook his head and said he couldn’t do it anymore. Strange seemed disappointed, but didn’t hold it against him, and agreed to let Bucky be the one to tell Steve. 

They were hanging out at Steve’s place, eating pizza and watching Archer when Bucky brought it up. 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky started, when the episode finished and a new one was about to start up. Can I talk to you a minute?” 

“Sure,” Steve said, pausing the tv before the new episode began. “What’s up?” 

“You know about the order for three more films of us?” 

“Mhm,” Steve hummed, focusing on getting more pizza on his plate. “We’re gonna start shooting next week.” 

“That’s just it. We’re not. I, uh, I didn’t sign the contract.” 

Steve paused before setting his plate down and turning to look at Bucky. “Why? Are they trying to get you to agree to things that make you uncomfortable? Because if they are, that is not okay and I _will_ talk to them. They have no right to pressure you like that.” 

Steve was getting worked up now and Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Hey, no it’s not that nothing like that.” 

Steve seemed to process that for a moment and then asked. “Money?” 

Bucky sighed and shook his head, trying to figure out how to explain it to Steve. He knew if he said he was done, Steve would take that for an answer, wouldn’t push because Steve was a great guy and respected Bucky and his boundaries, but he felt like Steve deserved more than that. He deserved the truth. 

“I just don’t think I have another three in me,” Bucky told him. “I’m not exactly cut out for this.” 

“Oh.” A regretful look flashed across Steve’s face and Bucky rushed to reassure him. 

“It’s nothing anyone did, Steve, least of all you. Honestly, I wouldn’t have even gotten through that first movie without you. Seriously, Stevie, you’ve been amazing and I am so glad that I went through this with you and that we, uh, we’re friends now.” 

“Thanks, Buck, me too,” Steve said with a shy smile. “But I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me, and if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine but, if you do—”

“I love you,” Bucky blurted. 

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said quickly. “I know that’s not professional of me, and I know we’re friends and I’m sorry that I’m making it weird, but I do. A few weeks ago when you fell asleep at my place, when I woke up and saw you next to me I thought I was dreaming, because there’s no way that could be real. No way my life would be that good. But I want to wake up next to you after falling asleep next to you. I want to hold your hand, and cook you shitty breakfast and pose for your drawings, and take you out and treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” 

He chanced a look at Steve. “And I want it to mean something for _both_ of us when we fuck. Camera, or no.” 

“Bucky,” Steve breathed, his eyes wet. “It already _does_.”

“What?” 

“I love you, too, you idiot.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course I do,” Steve said, pulling Bucky to him. “How could I not?” Then he leaned in and kissed him. 

When they pulled apart Steve has a serious look on his face. 

“What is it?” 

“Bucky, I love you, but I’m not going to give up my job for you. It’s a good job and I like it.” 

Bucky felt his stomach dip and slip like a rollercoaster and breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course not Steve. I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I wouldn’t expect you to do it either. I won’t lie and say it doesn’t bother me a little, but I understand it.” 

Steve smiled sweetly up at him. “You’re amazing, do you know that?” Then he leaned to husk, “Now, take me to bed, Daddy.” 

Bucky laughed and did as he was told. 

—

For how abnormal their jobs were, Bucky and Steve had a fairly normal relationship. Sure the sex was a little kinkier, but they weren’t fucking 24/7 or visiting sex clubs (often). For the most part their time together was spent curled up on a couch watching re-runs of Bobs’ Burgers and eating take out. They went to museums and art shows, underground alt-rock concerts, rom-com dates to Coney Island where they shoved ice cream in each other’s faces. 

Six months in and they were practically living together. Bucky was so stupidly happy, he completely forgot that when Steve went to work he went to do porn, not just edit it. And when Bucky did remember, he didn’t care. It was Steve’s body, his choice and he knew that it never meant anything with anyone else. Steve loved _Bucky,_ and Bucky never questioned that. 

Until Thor.

Steve had started working with Thor a few weeks ago. After the third time Steve mentioned him, going so far as to call him his work husband, Bucky had finally given in and Googled him. Bucky didn’t make it a habit of watching Steve’s videos, not unless Steve was there with him and they were about to recreate one, but after seeing the shoulders on Thor, Bucky couldn’t help himself. 

Steve wasn’t a small man, he was only an inch shorter than Bucky, and where Bucky was a little more bulked up, Steve was chiseled. But _Thor_ dwarfed them both. Bucky watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Thor moved Steve around the scene to where he wanted him. He picked him up and sat Steve on his dick in mid air like he weighed no more than a bag of grapes. He pushed Steve into the bed and fucked him within an inch of his life. 

Bucky knew that Steve didn’t always necessarily get real pleasure from a scene, but this? Steve was fucking _loving_ it. Not that Bucky could blame him. 

He told himself to let it go, but jealousy simmered under his skin until one day as they were getting handsy in Steve’s kitchen, Bucky found Steve a little more open than usual. And then Steve was snapping, “What the fuck is going on with you?” 

And Bucky was boiling over, “I don’t know, could be the fact that my boyfriend is still loose from the other guy he fucked earlier.”

“Oh, for fucks sake, we’re doing this?” 

“Looks like it!” Bucky shot back with a mean little smirk. 

“I’m not going to give up my job, Buck.” 

Bucky shook his head, frustrated. “It’s not about that!” 

“How could it not be?” Steve demanded. “What other reason could you have to be acting like this? I know you Bucky, so don’t act like you don’t care that other people fuck me.” 

“Jesus,” Bucky threw his hands up in the air. “Of course I care that other people fuck you! Are you happy now?” 

“No!” Steve yelled back. “Because we’ve talked about this, and you _promised_ me that you were okay with it.” 

“Yeah, well, I lied.” 

“Clearly,” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

“Oh, well fucking forgive me for being a tad upset about my boyfriend fucking a different person every week for the entire fucking world to see. Sorry I’m worried about him getting dicked down by goddamn professionals every time he leaves the house. I’m definitely the world’s biggest asshole here.” Fuming, Bucky turned on his heel and headed for the door, missing the way Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving before this conversation gets any worse.” 

Suddenly, he was being jerked back and Steve was right in front of him. “Bucky, wait, please.” 

  
“What for? So you can yell at me more? Break up with me? Just ghost me like a normal person.” Bucky tried to shrug him off, but Steve was persistent. 

“I’m not gonna break up with you, jackass, unless you don’t stop so I can talk to you a minute.” 

He blew out a breath and looked down into Steve’s determined face. “Okay, fine. What is it?” 

“Thank you,” Steve replied sarcastically and Bucky almost started off down the hall again, but Steve stopped him. “Look, just answer me this one question, and I’ll let you go: are you upset that I fuck other people or that they fuck _me_?” 

Bucky blinked at him a few times before he answered. “That they get to fuck you.” 

“Oh, Buck,” Steve sighed, his hand coming up to cup Bucky’s face. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Bucky frowned and looked away. “Because you like your job. And we did talk about it. But I couldn’t help but feel like….what if the next movie you did you met someone and they did things for you that I can’t, and they’d understand you better and you’d break up with me.” 

Steve was shaking his head then. “No, no, no. I wouldn’t do that Bucky, I _love_ you. You understand me?” 

“Yeah, Steve, I do but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know your world like Thor does. I can’t hold you down like he does. And he’s a nice guy, a really good one, in fact. Who could blame you if you fell for him?” 

“Nah, Bucky, that’s just the thing. I wouldn’t fall for him. Sure he is nice, and yeah, there are things that he can do that you can’t. But there are so, so many things you do for me that he can’t. In the bedroom and out of it. Bucky, don’t you understand? You’re it for me. End of the line.” 

“You mean that?” 

“Absolutely,” Steve said sincerely, and Bucky had no choice but to believe him. “I’m sorry I ever made you feel differently.” 

It was Bucky’s turn to shake his head. “No, I shouldn’t have snapped like I did. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, sweetheart, truly.” 

They shared a chaste kiss and when they pulled away, Steve was grinning, but it was nervous.

“What’s wrong, Steve?” 

Steve chewed his lower lip. “What if…what if we had something that no one else did?” 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

“I mean…what if there were some things just for us? That we didn’t do at work. Something we only do when we’re alone together.” 

“Like a ritual?” Bucky asked and Steve laughed. 

“No, not like a ritual. Like a kink. That way we both know that there’s something only for us. But only if you want to.” 

“I feel like you have something in mind.”

Steve nodded. “I’ve never told anyone this. Never done it with anyone before, but I trust you Buck, and I trust you’ll tell me no if you don’t like it.” 

“Of course. Now, could you please tell me what it is?”

“What if, instead of being your good boy…sometimes I was your good girl? And I could wear something pretty for you and you’d play with my tits and fuck my—my pussy, and uh, sometimes, I wouldn’t be such a good girl.” 

“Oh, I see,” Bucky said. “And what would you be when you weren’t a good girl?” 

“A slut,” Steve whispered. 

“Whose?” Bucky whispered back, pulling Steve in possessively by his waist. 

“My Daddy’s slut,” Steve replied, hands coming up to splay over Bucky’s chest. “ _Your_ slut.” 

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky groaned then pulled Steve into a filthy kiss.

When they broke apart Steve looked up at him with those big blue eyes. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Weird?” Bucky repeated. “I don’t give a fuck if it’s weird or not, it’s hot as hell.” 

“You mean it?”

“Steve,” Bucky said seriously. “What was it that you said earlier about trusting me to tell you if I didn’t like something?” 

“Sorry,” Steve said with a sheepish smile. 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him briefly. “Don’t worry about it. Now, Daddy wants his good girl to go wait for him in the bedroom. Get yourself ready for me, maybe play with those gorgeous tits of yours, I know how that gets you worked up. Sound good?” 

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. He practically ran to his bedroom, Bucky laughing as he watched him go.

He quickly finished up the dishes Steve had been doing and let the water out of the sink. He grabbed Steve’s water bottle from the fridge, an orange, and a paper towel, before heading to the bedroom. 

Bucky made his footsteps loud so Steve would have time to make any last minute adjustments before Bucky entered the room. And when he did, he let out an involuntary whistle. 

Steve was naked as instructed, sitting up against the headboard with his legs slightly open, pinching at his nipples. The lube and the telltale shine of a condom were already laid out next to him. 

“Look at this,” Bucky said to the room. “Look how well my baby girl listens to her Daddy.” 

On the bed, Steve pinked up a little and started to lower his hands, but Bucky stopped him. “Did I say stop?” 

“No, Daddy,” Steve said, apologetic, then continued to pull and pinch at his nipples while Bucky undressed. 

“How’s it feel?” 

“Good,” Steve groaned. “Great.” 

“But?” Bucky asked, knowing Steve’s tone all too well. “What do you want, sweetheart?” 

Steve bit his bottom lip and looked at Bucky through hooded eyes, a practiced move that had Bucky’s knees growing weak every time. “Would you suck my tits, Daddy?” 

Bucky was at the bed in two strides, slotting himself between Steve’s open legs. Steve smiled up at him shyly. Bucky took a nipple in his mouth while rolled the other between his fingers, and Steve’s hands immediately latched onto his hair, tugging it just the way Bucky liked. 

He let Steve guide him from nipple to nipple, his dick jumping with pleasure every time Steve moved his head. Eventually, they were so worked up they were rutting against each other like teenagers and Bucky knew they would both come too soon if they didn’t stop. 

Steve must have had the same idea because he yanked Bucky off his chest and pulled him into an uncoordinated, but satisfying kiss. 

“Daddy, please, I need it. I need you, _please_ ,” Steve whined as they broke apart, and even though Bucky agreed, he twisted Steve’s nipple, making him gasp. 

“Who decides what you get baby? Who chooses?” 

  
“You do,” Steve whispered.

“That’s right. I’m gonna take my time with you, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, kissing the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of his baby girl.” 

Steve choked a little, but didn’t protest and further. Bucky kissed, licked and sucked his way all over Steve, lingering on the spots he knew were sensitive— the jut of his hip bone, the dip in his collar, the crease where thigh met pelvis. When Steve was shaking with want, Bucky spread his legs and looked up at Steve with a mischievous little smirk. 

“You want it, sweetheart?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “No, you gotta tell Daddy what you want.” 

“Eat me, please,” Steve cried. 

“Eat what?” 

“Daddy,” Steve whined. “Please, just do _something_.” 

“Nope, not until I hear you say it.” Bucky let his fingers dance up the underside of Steve’s cock. “You want my mouth, you gotta tell me where. On this pretty cock? Or this pink little pussy?” 

“My pussy,” Steve whispered, almost unintelligible and Bucky made an expectant noise. Steve whimpered, but his voice was much clearer when he said, “Please, eat my pussy, Daddy.” 

Bucky smirked to himself. “Of course, baby.” He placed the hint of a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock before moving to his hole. 

The first lick had Steve almost jumping off the bed. After all the teasing Bucky had done, he couldn’t say he was surprised by the reaction. 

Bucky swirled his tongue around Steve’s hole, dipping it in and out and relishing the little punched out noises Steve was making. Steve was loose enough that Bucky could easily slip in a spit slick finger and rub his prostate as his mouth worked him over. 

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Steve chanted. 

Bucky kept his finger fucking Steve, but pulled his mouth away to say, “Go ahead. Let Daddy see his baby girl make a mess of herself.” 

Steve swore again as Bucky dove back down to get his mouth on him. Before long Steve was tensing up and Bucky stopped eating him long enough to watch him fall apart. 

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s my good girl, huh,” Bucky cooed as the last of Steve’s come dribbled from his dick. He kept his finger working him open, not done with Steve yet. 

Steve squirmed at the ministrations and Bucky knew he was having a hard time deciding if he wanted more or wanted to get away. 

“How you feeling, sweetheart?” Bucky asked. 

Steve smiled at him, dazed and watery. “Really good. But…”

Bucky frowned. “But what?” 

“Are you still gonna fuck me?” Steve asked. “Please, Daddy? I wanna feel you in me.” 

“Yeah, I’m still gonna fuck you,” Bucky chuckled. “Greedy little thing aren’t you? I guess I was wrong about you being my good girl, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Steve looked up at him with those big blue eyes, those pouty pink lips, and Bucky couldn’t help it. He cupped at Steve’s chin and rested his thumb on Steve’s plump bottom lip. 

“Cause really, you ain’t a good girl, are you?” Bucky asked and Steve took the hint, opening his mouth. “Really, you’re just a little slut, isn’t that right?” Steve nodded enthusiastically, taking Bucky’s thumb into his mouth and sucking, his cheeks hollowing out indecently. “Pretty little slut, though. Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna give you what you want.” 

Steve moaned around Bucky’s thumb and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s hips, clearly hoping to spur him on. Bucky pulled his thumb away and watched as a line of spit trailed down Steve’s lip before leaning down and licking it up. They shared a few messy kisses, but then Bucky pulled away, ready to get himself inside Steve. 

“Hold your legs open for me. I wanna see that pretty pussy before I fuck it.” 

Steve actually blushed at that, but did as he was told and Bucky put on the condom. “Fucking perfect,” Bucky murmured, stroking himself, eyes glued to Steve’s hole.

“It’s yours,” Steve almost whispered. 

Bucky’s gaze snapped up to Steve, to those big blue eyes starting to shimmer with unshed tears. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky breathed and then he was grabbed Steve by the knees, pulling him closer and pushing in. “What did I do to deserve such a perfect little slut, huh? This pussy’s so wet and tight for me.” 

Steve whined and dug his heels into Bucky’s back while Bucky continued to shower Steve with filthy praise, pushing into him slowly, making sure Steve felt every inch of his cock. 

Bucky was in no rush to come, or to make Steve come again, for that matter. No, his only goal now was to get Steve to let go of the tears he’d been holding back since Bucky had fucked him with his tongue. And he knew just how to do it. 

At first, he kept his thrusts short and shallow, teasing Steve a little as Steve grabbed at him and groaned for him to hurry up. Bucky only smirked down at Steve, making it clear that he’d get what he wanted when Bucky was good and ready. 

“Haven’t I been a good slut for you?” Steve pleaded. “Didn’t I do what Daddy asked me to?” 

“You sure did,” Bucky replied, leaning down to kiss him briefly. 

“Then why are you being so mean?” Steve demanded, but his voice cracked when Bucky angled his hips just so. 

Bucky tried not to laugh, but changed his pace up, giving it to Steve nice and slow, making sure his dick hit Steve’s spot with every thrust. He kept up a steady stream of praise and filth as they fucked, Steve becoming a whimpering mess, clutching at Bucky. His pleasure swelled but still he held on to his tears. 

But Bucky knew just how to draw them out and without warning he paused and then threw Steve’s legs over his shoulders before picking the pace back up. The new angle allowed him to fuck into Steve much deeper and the pace didn’t allow Steve to catch his breath. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed. “Let go for Daddy, let me see how pretty you are when you cry.” 

Steve managed hold out a little longer, but when Bucky reached down to flick his nipple it was over. 

“Daddy!” He cried as the dam broke and tears streamed down his face and into his hair. “Please, please, please, I need to come please. I was a good slut, I was _good_ ,” he babbled and Bucky could deny him no longer, those big blue crystalline eyes looking up at him, the red shiny tint of his nose and cheeks, Steve deserved to come. 

“Shh,” Bucky soothed. “You’re good baby, I promise. Look so pretty and sweet for me, go ahead and make yourself come. Come on, take what you need.” 

Steve’s hand was instantly on his cock and it wasn’t long before he was coming for the second time, shouting Bucky’s name as he did so. Bucky watched rapturously as Steve came, coming not long after him. 

Gently, Bucky laid Steve out flat on the bed, let Steve hold onto him while he came back down to earth. When Steve looked up at him with a lucid satisfied smile and pecked him on the lips, Bucky knew it was safe to pull out. 

Steve still hissed a little as Bucky pulled away. Bucky kissed him in apology and got off the bed in search of something to clean them up. He wetted a washcloth in the bathroom and took off his condom before rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash for a minute and when he got back to the bed, found Steve pushing away the soiled duvet. 

“Hey sweetheart, how’re you feeling?” Bucky asked, reaching for the water bottle and handing it to him. 

“Amazing,” Steve replied, accepting the water bottle. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Bucky kissed him on the forehead and made short work of cleaning Steve up, being extra gentle around his sensitive hole. He grabbed the extra blanket from Steve’s closet and threw it over Steve before telling him to shove over.

“Could be a little nicer to your boyfriend who you just made cry,” Steve grumbled, moving over.

Bucky snorted. “You mean my boyfriend who I just gave two fantastic orgasms to?”

“They were okay.” 

“Hey!” Bucky swatted Steve’s arm and Steve laughed before settling his head on Bucky’s chest. 

“Nah, they were fantastic. Thanks, Buck.” 

“Was no trouble, promise,” Bucky laughed. 

“Hey Bucky?” Steve asked sitting up. “You know I love you right? You know that even though I have sex with other people for work it doesn’t mean anything. I will always come home to you. And I know it’s a little soon to talk about the future but when I’m done with porn, that’s it. You’re kinda it for me.” 

Bucky felt himself tear up a little. “Yeah, Steve, I know. And I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this sooner. You…you’re definitely it for me.” 

“Good,” Steve said, before settling back down and Bucky held him a little tighter as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please take care of yourselves! 
> 
> You can find bangyababy mainly on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangyababy) these days. 
> 
> You can find kay somewhere over [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/call-me-kayyyyy).


End file.
